In today's economy, speed and efficiency of operation are a requirement for substantially all manufacturing and shipping operations. Product loading into a container for the product is no exception. One particular product loading system that requires high speed, efficient operation is the loading of individual milk pouches into containment bags for the pouches. Milk is always in high demand and, in order to meet that demand, loading machinery should be capable of extremely high speed loading, e.g. in excess of one hundred pouches per minute into the bags. This can only be accomplished with special machinery capable of the high speed operation with little or no down time of the machinery.